Conventionally, an electronic device uses an electrostatic discharge protection circuit to protect an internal circuit from electrostatic discharge. For example, there is proposed an electrostatic discharge protection circuit including: an RC circuit composed of a capacitive element and a resistor; and a transistor (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the electrostatic discharge protection circuit, when a high-voltage pulse resulting from electrostatic discharge is generated over a shorter pulse period than the delay time of the RC circuit, the transistor transitions to an on state and emits a current resulting from the high-voltage pulse to a ground. As a result, a circuit to be protected can be protected from the electrostatic discharge. In the electrostatic discharge protection circuit, it is desirable that the on-current of the transistor be sufficiently large in terms of improving discharge capability. In addition, it is desirable to suppress the off-current (leakage current) of the transistor to a small value in terms of reducing power consumption.